Nivel 5
by Mavalu
Summary: Un regreso inesperado
1. Capítulo 1

NIVEL 5

by Mavalu

Situada después de la tercera película.

Había decidido quedarse. Al fin y al cabo no tenía un lugar mejor donde ir. Muy a su pesar había cogido las riendas de la mansión junto a Tormenta y aunque había conseguido no tener que dar clase, se encargaba del bienestar de todos los alumnos. Se llevaba bien con ella, era valiente y decidida y sus conversaciones nunca se acababan. Se podría decir que se habían convertido en amigos. No coincidían en nada, no había día en el que no discutieran por algo y se tenían respeto mutuo.

Miró por la ventana del despacho del profesor y vio nubes en el cielo con formas caprichosas. Sonreía justo cuando ella entraba por la puerta.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- ¿Son obra tuya? - Preguntó señalando a través del cristal.

Se acercó colocándose a su lado y miró. Puso los ojos en blanco y agitando ligeramente los dedos modificó el contorno de una nube hasta darle forma de mano con el dedo corazón en alto.

- Eso si que es obra mía. - afirmó satisfecha

- Logan la miró con superioridad - ¡Vaya! Eso no es digno de una señorita – arqueó las cejas con un falso gesto de desaprobación.

- Y esa barba tampoco es digna de un caballero – respondió acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

- Forma parte de mi, no querrás que cambie a estas alturas – sacudió la cabeza levemente con expresión solemne.

- ¡No! ¡Por dios! ¡Eso jamás! Ya me he acostumbrado a tu manera de ser! - respondió divertida mientras se alejaba – se paró un momento – por cierto – se giró sobre si misma – Tienes que dar clase. Mañana. En el simulador. A las 8. No llegues tarde.

Una corriente de calor le subió por la espalda mientras por su cara iban pasando todos los colores del arco iris. Arrugó el entrecejo formando una mueca de cabreo y fastidio a partes iguales.

- ¡Y un cuerno! Quedamos en que yo no daría clase

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se acercó a él mientras le señalaba con el dedo – Quedamos en que no darías clase "si no era necesario". Y ahora eres necesario. Coloso ha tenido que salir por asuntos familiares. Los chicos no pueden perder la clase de mañana.

- ¿Coloso tiene familia? Joder, cualquier trozo de metal con piernas tiene familia menos yo.

- Eso te pasa por tener más años que Matusalén. ¡Ah! Y por tu carácter. Eres imposible.

- Joder, Tormenta, sabes que no se me da bien.

- Y tu sabes que me da absolutamente igual lo que opines. Fin de la conversación - dicho lo cual salió triunfante del despacho.

Logan la observó mientras se alejaba lamentándose de su puñetera suerte. Odiaba dar clase, no tenía don de gentes, los chicos le rehuían y más que escucharle le temían. Tan solo se entendía con Marie, pero claro, una persona no es un gran porcentaje de alumnado receptivo. Salió de la estancia con determinación mientras se quitaba la cazadora y se la ponía al hombro. El pasillo hasta la cocina se le antojó eterno. Soñaba con una cerveza helada que le calmara la mala leche que albergaba. Entró tan directo a la nevera que casi tumba a Marie que se encontraba justo al lado de la mesa.

- ¡Oye oye, que estoy aquí!

No obtuvo respuesta, tan solo oyó un suspiro profundo al acabar de beberse medio botellín. De refresco. No había cerveza. Aquello era un colegio. Claro.

- Si vas a jugar a los bolos conmigo al menos podrías comunicármelo - dijo Marie cruzando los brazos.

Silencio, silencio que indicaba que Logan tenía un cabreo considerable que solo podía deberse a una cosa

- Tienes que dar clase, ¿a que si? - afirmó

La miró por primera vez desde que había entrado por la puerta

- ¿Por que eres tan lista, nena?

Una oleada de sarcasmo inundó las estancia y contagió a Marie

- Porque te conozco bastante bien - su tono de voz cambió por necesidad, el ambiente se podía cortar con una sola de sus garras – Cabreándote solo consigues alterarte. Lo vas a tener que hacer de todos modos... - y se encogió de hombros.

Tan solo obtuvo un ceño fruncido y una sonrisa forzada como respuesta.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi me gusta como lo haces.

- No, no me sirve de consuelo

- Lo imaginaba – le dio una palmaditas en el hombro que lo enervaron todavía más – mañana te veo – y salió de la cocina dejándole de pie, con medio botellín de refresco que ya se había calentado por el calor que desprendían sus manos y dos palmos de narices. Lo tiró a la basura y se dirigió a su habitación, no pensaba prepararse la famosa clase. Si el simulador improvisaba, él también lo haría.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Las bombas estallaban a su alrededor sin arrancarle un ápice de nerviosismo, sorteando los impactos con agilidad felina mientras se dedicaba a dirigir a los chavales para que no les alcanzara ningún proyectil. El sonido estridente no le afectaba en absoluto, había aprendido a ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba cuando entraba en combate así que su mente estaba llena de pensamientos totalmente ajenos a la situación.

De repente una voz rebotó en su cabeza y le paralizó por completo. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando el origen de aquel sonido que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Se quedó tan bloqueado que no vio venir un proyectil que le derribó como un peón en una partida de ajedrez. Escondió las garras y se incorporó un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse. Se hizo el silencio. La clase había terminado y él permanecía sentado en el suelo, desconcertado. Marie se acercó corriendo con semblante preocupado.

- ¡Logan! ¿Estás bien?

Parpadeó varias veces antes de afirmar con la cabeza. Se puso de pie de un salto y salió en busca de Ororo.

La encontró en el antiguo despacho del profesor, sentada entre papeles, seguramente gestionando subvenciones y peleando con la burocracia. Se le daba bien eso.

- El simulador está averiado.

Ella levantó la cabeza extrañada por el torbellino que acababa de entrar en la estancia. Le miró con expresión de no saber a que se refería.

Logan repitió la frase – El simulador. Está averiado - y añadió – Tiene interferencias.

- ¿Interferencias? ¿de qué tipo?

- Pues del tipo que suelen ser interferencias – sonaba totalmente absurdo. Caminaba arriba y abajo a lo largo del despacho lo que obligaba a Tormenta a tener que seguirle con la cabeza.

- ¿Te quieres calmar? ¡Me estas poniendo de los nervios!

Consiguió que la obedeciera frenando en seco ante la mesa. Apoyó las manos en ella e inclinándose hacia delante dijo – Hay algo que no va bien.

Tormenta lo miró preocupada. Se fiaba de su instinto y cuando auguraba problemas no se solía equivocar. De todos modos también era consciente de que a Logan no le gustaban los chismes tecnológicos. Se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa y se colocó a su lado.

- Vamos a ver, intenta ordenar tus ideas y explícame que ocurre.

Logan tomó aire – Estaba acabando el ejercicio de entrenamiento cuando de repente un sonido me ha llegado a la mente y me ha bloqueado. Uno de los proyectiles simulados me ha derribado y aquí estoy.

- Los sonidos no llegan a la mente, llegan a los oídos

Obtuvo un resoplido de impaciencia - Este sonido se ha introducido en mi mente, es como si viniera de mi subconsciente.

Tormenta cruzó los brazos desconcertada, aquello no tenia ningún sentido - ¿Que tipo de sonido era? ¿Has sido capaz de determinarlo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, de todos modos revisaremos el simulador por si tuviera algo estropeado que generara sonidos en otra longitud de onda y tu por tus aptitudes felinas lo captaras pero es lo único que se me ocurre - afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bien

- Bien

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Logan salió del despacho con la misma determinación con la que había entrado.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Después de cenar se retiró a su habitación, dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y cruzó las piernas. Puso las manos tras la nuca y su cabeza se llenó de imágenes antiguas, sonrisas agradables y gestos cómplices de una mujer pelirroja que un día decidió conservar su estabilidad personal antes que ser valiente y elegir el camino difícil que Logan le ofrecía. Se durmió casi sin darse cuenta, aquellos recuerdos le ayudaban a descansar cuando se quedaba solo consigo mismo. Tenía tendencia a la autodestrucción así que era un modo de conservar la cordura.

A las 4 de la mañana despertó sobresaltado. Alguien le llamaba, había oido su nombre a la perfección. Sacó las cuchillas de manera involuntaria, y el dolor le hizo cerrar los puños como un acto reflejo. Al percatarse de que estaba solo las volvió a esconder, dio un salto de la cama y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al jardín. Frenó en seco delante de las tres lápidas y se quedó unos instantes desorientado. No sabía porqué el instinto le había llevado allí. Su mirada se clavó en el nombre de Jean esculpido en piedra y ladeó la cabeza mientras arrugaba el entrecejo tratando de comprender que estaba ocurriendo. El frío que le recorría por la espalda le hizo darse cuenta de que iba descalzo y tenia los pies mojados por la humedad del césped.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Un estornudo sobresaltó a Tormenta que se encontraba tomándose un café mientras miraba por la ventana.

- ¡Salud! - respondió girándose sobre si misma

Logan se refregó la nariz con la mano logrando un gesto de desaprobación de su amiga.

- Voy a ignorar que has hecho eso - cambio el tono de voz - ¿Café?

Tan solo obtuvo una negativa así que se sentó tranquilamente y esperó. No solía estar demasiado elocuente por las mañanas así que la rutina matutina siempre pasaba por lo mismo. Esperar a que Logan quisiera o tuviera algo que decir.

Pero se terminó el café y no habían iniciado ningún tipo de conversación así que decidió hablar ella.

- ¿Y bien?

- Oigo voces.

Tormenta no pudo evitar sonreír mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Voces?, estás de broma, ¿verdad?

- ¿Tengo pinta de estar de broma?

- Tienes pinta de no haber dormido

Logan resopló impaciente mientras caminaba arriba y abajo.

- Anoche oí a Jean – afirmó apesadumbrado y extrañamente avergonzado.

Ella respiró hondo parpadeando varias veces. Intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Era absoluta, total y genuinamente absurdo pero viniendo de Logan quizás había que tomarlo en consideración.

- Explícame eso – se aventuró a decir

- No se concretarte nada, solo la oí. Me llamó por mi nombre.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que suena?

- Me doy cuenta.

- Vale.

Se giró sobre si mismo y se acercó en dos zancadas – Anoche acabé descalzo delante de su lápida a la 4 de la mañana. ¿Eso te parece normal?

Ella le miró preocupada - Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?. Deja transcurrir el día y si vuelves a sentir algo fuera de lo común, comunícamelo.

Obtuvo una mueca de impasibilidad, aquella conversacion no habia solucionado el problema en absoluto.

***

Pasó el día intranquilo, alerta ante cualquier anomalía que producía a su alrededor. Al caer la tarde bajó al trozo de jardín donde habían improvisado el pequeño cementerio. Se quedó de pie ante la lápida de Jean, con los brazos cruzados, la mirada perdida y la mente colapsada.

"¿En realidad estás intentando ponerte en contacto conmigo o me estoy volviendo loco?"

Jean era una mutante de nivel 5. Tenía entendido que este tipo de mutantes no morían nunca. No podía dejar de pensar en la remota posibilidad de que no estuviera muerta porque era la única manera de que todo aquello tuviera sentido. ¿Y si estuviera viva pero tan débil que solo fuera capaz de comunicarse por medio de la telepatía?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando ahuyentar esas ideas extrañas cuando de nuevo la voz se coló enntre sus pensamientos. Esta vez pudo entender claramente lo que estaba oyendo. Era Jean y le estaba pidiendo ayuda.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

"No es posible" pensó. Esperaba ver un cuerpo en descomposición pero en realidad vio a Jean. Tal cual. Aparentaba dormir. Como si se hubiera acostado la noche anterior y todavía no se hubiera despertado. Se agachó haciendo equilibrios en los bordes y alargó la mano. Necesitaba tocarla. Esperaba una piel fría pero tenia las mejillas extrañamente sonrosadas y cuando las rozó dio un respingo. Empezó a hiperventilar, el pecho le subía y bajaba con rapidez, le faltaba el aire, no pensaba con claridad. Aquello no podía ser real. Ella le pidió ser libre. Él cumplió su deseo. Lo hizo por amor y todos los pilares en los que se estaba cimentando su nueva vida se estaban yendo al garete. De un salto salió del agujero y salio corriendo a buscar a la única persona que podía ayudarle en aquel momento.

Tormenta se despertó sobresaltada. Logan había entrado como un torbellino en su habitación y por supuesto, sin llamar.

- ¡Logan! ¿Que demonios...? - atisbó a decir

- Ven conmigo. Necesito que veas algo.

- Ella miró la hora e hizo una mueca de fastidio - ¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Que es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?

- Es importante – afirmo muy serio – sígueme.

Se colocó una bata y salió corriendo tras él mientras se preguntaba que demonios estaba pasando. Cuando llegaron al jardín y vio el agujero en el suelo se le vino el mundo encima

- Pero... ¿Te has vuelto loco? - gritó

- Es posible – respondió mientras señalaba hacia abajo – Mira.

Ella obedeció y cuando vio a que se referia se puso una mano en la boca. Estaba asombrada y asustada a la vez.

- ¿Que estoy viendo Logan? Dime, ¿que estoy viendo? ¡Porque esto no tiene sentido! - estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

No obtuvo respuesta, en lugar de eso, la ayudó a bajar hasta el ataúd y cogiendo su mano la posó sobre la mejilla de Jean.

- ¡Ah! ¡Dios mio! ¡Esta caliente! Y dio un respingo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Se apoyó en las paredes y respiró hondo.

- ¿Esta viva?

- Eso parece.

- Pero... pero, no es posible. Tu la....

Logan cerró los ojos con dolor.

- Lo se, murió en mis brazos.

Tormenta se puso las manos en la nuca, tenía que pensar algo y rápido. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue volver a tocar a Jean para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era un espejismo. Se agacho de nuevo y toco su frente. Estaba cálida y tenía las mejillas extrañamente sonrosadas. Arrugó el entrecejo y solo pudo decir – Llevémosla al laboratorio.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Logan caminaba erráticamente a lo largo de la estancia mientras Ororo conectaba a Jean a los diversos monitores. Todos daban señal, los del cerebro, los del corazón, los del sistema nervioso – central. Tenía la presión arterial muy baja pero aparentemente respiraba por si misma. En aquel momento tan solo había preguntas y ninguna respuesta, ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera asfixiado en el ataúd?, ¿Como había conseguido comunicarse con Logan? Y la más importante de todas ¿cómo era posible que hubiera vuelto a la vida?

- No lo entiendo, está viva - dijo mientras miraba la actividad cerebral registrada en el monitor. Debía hacerle diversos análisis para verificar su estado físico. - vigílala un momento, vuelvo enseguida.

Logan la miró de reojo y asintió con la cabeza. Se quedó de pie en un extremo del laboratorio, observando desde lejos el cuerpo de Jean. No se atrevía a acercarse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía temor ante lo desconocido. Se frotó el puente de la nariz y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansado, física y psicológicamente. Parpadeaba pesadamente mientras intentaba dejar la mente en blanco para no saturarla más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando Tormenta volvió, lo encontró allí, no se había movido ni un ápice. Le miró extrañada. -¿Estás bien?

Negó con la cabeza, no hacia falta explicar porque.

- Vete a descansar, yo me quedaré con ella. No te preocupes, si hay novedades te avisaré.

Caminó hasta la puerta y salió del laboratorio sin mirar atrás.

Logan se removió en su cama por enésima vez esa noche. Se colocó boca arriba y suspiró profundamente. Estaba harto de dar vueltas en la cama. No conseguía conciliar el sueño y se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Miró el techo y luego a través de la ventana y sin pensar se levantó de un salto, se colocó una camiseta de manga corta y salió de su habitación.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio todo estaba en semi-penumbra. Tan solo se veía el resplandor que emitían las pantallas de los monitores. Se podía atisbar la silueta del cuerpo de Jean justo en mitad de la estancia. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, como si durmiera. En realidad se encontraba en un estado de semi-inconsciencia en el que no estaba en coma pero tampoco despierta. Se acercó con cautela hasta que llegó al lado de la camilla. La contempló de arriba a abajo sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo. Tocó su hombro con la yema de los dedos y un escalofrió le hizo retirar la mano rápidamente. Respiró hondo y decidió quedarse allí, velándola.

A la mañana siguiente, Tormenta entró en el laboratorio encontrándole allí, sentado en uno de los sillones que utilizaba para las analíticas, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y una expresión de ausencia en el rostro.

- ¿Has pasado aquí la noche? - su voz sonó como una mezcla entre pregunta y afirmación.

Logan no respondió, tan solo la miró mientras parpadeaba pesadamente.

- Ya veo - se acercó a la camilla y revisó los resultados de la monitorización de la noche anterior. Sonrió aliviada y miró a Logan que la entendió perfectamente.

- Ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte. No voy desconectarla todavía. Necesitamos la mayor cantidad posible de datos - se dirigió a él - ¿Te quedas con ella? Tengo una clase.

Él asintió, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la camilla. Cogió una silla y se sentó. Observó como Tormenta salia de la estancia y se restregó los ojos como un niño pequeño. Estaba distraído mirando el monitor que registraba la actividad cerebral cuando una voz llego a sus oídos.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Logan dio un respingo levantándose precipitadamente de la silla y tirándola al suelo.

Cuando consiguió centrarse miró a Jean que tenía los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Hey! - consiguió decir de modo cariñoso – Hola - parecía aturdida - ¿Sabes donde estás?

Ella le miró asustada negando con la cabeza.

- Tampoco sabes quien eres – afirmó.

Volvió a negar. Estaba visiblemente asustada y desorientada. Logan se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba el siguiente paso a dar. No era el más indicado para tranquilizarla y su propio nerviosismo le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- ¿Te conozco?

Logan sonrió con cautela. No se esperaba esto. Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ella le imitó. Volvió a mirar alrededor y se centró de nuevo en él.

- Has … has dicho que estoy en un laboratorio – se miró a si misma, estaba conectada a un aparato de tensión arterial.

- Si, en la mansión del profesor Xavier, en Nueva York.

- ¿Cómo he llegado a aquí?

Él arqueó las cejas, la explicación no iba a ser fácil así que decidió que hablarían de ello mas adelante - Eso no es importante ahora. ¿Como te encuentras?

- Muy cansada - parpadeó pesadamente.

- Duerme un poco – te irá bien.

Jean obedeció cerrando los ojos, momento en el que Logan decidió ir a buscar a Tormenta.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capitulo 7

La encontró en el despacho, corrigiendo exámenes. Entró como un torbellino, como solía hacer.

- Creo que no llegaré a acostumbrarme nunca a tu manera de moverte, ¡provocas el caos a tu alrededor! - protestó

- Tenemos problemas – dijo ignorándola por completo

Ella le dirigió una mirada de cansancio. Siempre había problemas, aquella mañana no iba a ser una excepción.

- Jean tiene amnesia – afirmó rotundo – y no miente.

Tormenta se levantó de la silla y se acercó - ¿Lo has comprobado?

- Ajá. No sabe donde está ni que le ha ocurrido y por supuesto no me ha reconocido.

- Bueno, puede que sea una ventaja. Al menos de momento. Con todo lo ocurrido y lo débil que esta, no se si sería lo más adecuado para ella asumir toda la destrucción que es capaz de ocasionar. Creo que sabes de lo que hablo.

Logan le dedicó una mirada impaciente y se acercó a la ventana. El cielo estaba completamente raso y tenía un azul intenso. Decidió volver al laboratorio, no quería que estuviera sola.

Se sentó en aquel dichoso sillón del rincón. Le estaba destrozando la espalda pero... ¡qué demonios! en la cama tampoco iba a pegar ojo... Desde donde se encontraba sus ojos felinos eran capaces de vislumbrar a la perfección su silueta entre la tenue luz del monitor de tensión arterial. La imagen era perturbadora, casi irreal. Un ligero resplandor verdoso bañaba su cuerpo creando en la mente de Logan la imagen de un hada mágica de cuento. Desechó esa idea, le parecía una chiquillada estúpida de colegial. Apoyó la cabeza su mano derecha y resopló. Una tenue voz le saco de sus pensamientos

- ¿Estas ahí? - preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Si, estoy aquí – respondió en voz baja desde su rincón.

Jean dirigió su cabeza hacia él pero no conseguía verle. Se incorporó sobre los codos y reparó en una silueta voluminosa sentada en un sillón. Ladeó la cabeza mientras entornaba los ojos. Finalmente se sentó en la camilla.

- ¿Estás cuidando de mi?

Logan se revolvió en su asiento y decidió levantarse. Se acercó sigilosamente a la camilla hasta que quedó a su derecha. Ella le miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió.

- No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad?

Aquella sonrisa estuvo a punto de hacer saltar en pedazos su armadura anti-sentimientos que se había creado. Aun así, tan solo hizo una mueca confirmándolo.

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Logan.

Jean entornó los ojos y le miró profundamente – Hola Logan. Me resultas familiar.

Él levantó una ceja y dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro - Supongo que me conoces mejor de lo que crees.

- Mejor de lo que recuerdo – rectificó - ¿somos amigos?

- Podría decirse que si.

- Y ahora que ya se quien eres tu, ¿me podrías decir quien soy yo?

Logan se sentó a su lado en la camilla – Bueno, te llamas Jean Grey y eres científica – hizo una pausa – además de mutante.

Ella le miró sorprendida – ¿Mu... mutante? ¿como que mutante? ¿Tengo poderes o algo así?

- Algo así.

- ¿Y cual es mi habilidad?

Se tomó un instante para responder a una pregunta tan compleja, necesitaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para no asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

- Eres capaz de comunicarte a través de la mente, también te puedes introducir en la de los demás y leer en ella. Pero tu mayor habilidad es canalizar la energía de los objetos y manejaros a voluntad. En resumen: telequinesis.

- Pero... pero eso no es posible, yo no puedo...

- Ahora no, estás débil – la interrumpió – pero a medida que vayas mejorando lo iras recuperando todo.

Jean se tapó la boca con una mano mientras intentaba asumir la información que acababa de recibir. Se puso de pie y caminó por la estancia pensativa hasta que de repente se paró en seco dirigiéndose a Logan que seguía apoyado en la camilla. Se acercó a él quedándose justo delante, a escasos centímetros de sus piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo me regenero rápidamente ante cualquier herida.

Ella se dedicó a observarle con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se detenía en cada parte de su rostro. Le rozó la mejilla con la yema de los dedos y Logan se estremeció.

- ¿Como es posible? Esto es de locos. Pareces normal.

- Soy normal – respondió ligeramente ofendido – más normal que muchos humanos que conozco. Y tu también. Simplemente somos distintos. Nuestros cuerpos han evolucionado adaptándose al entorno.

Estaba recibiendo demasiado información y se sintió un poco mareada. Le fallaron las piernas y estuvo a punto de desplomarse. Logan la sujetó a tiempo y cogiéndola en brazos volvió a recostarla en la camilla.

- Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana te encontraras mejor.

Ella no respondió, se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos. De repente se sentía tremendamente cansada.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Logan rebuscaba en la nevera de la cocina algo mínimamente comestible que llevarse a la boca. Encontró algo de pollo frío, lechuga y pan de molde. Decidió hacerse un sándwich. Pilló un refresco de cola y cerró la puerta con un golpe de cadera. Solía tener hambre si no podía conciliar el sueño, lo cual era bastante habitual. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando un olor familiar le hizo abrir las aletas de la nariz y sonrió

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- ¿Como sabes que soy yo? - su voz denostaba asombro

- Mi instinto – respondió. Se giró hacia ella mientras masticaba con ganas - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Ella parpadeó intentando pensar – No estoy segura, simplemente lo sabía.

Logan sonrió satisfecho, aquella era una buena señal. Se terminó el sándwich rápidamente mientras se sentaba de un salto en el banco de la cocina. Se bebió el refresco de un trago y se dedicó a observarla. Parecía aturdida por los acontecimientos y la información recibida. Tenía un halo de fragilidad realmente adorable.

- Esto es muy extraño – comenzó a decir con voz suave – me resultas muy familiar. Y aunque no te recuerdo, me siento cómoda contigo.

Se acercó dando pequeños pasos hasta que sus caderas tropezaron con las rodillas de Logan que contrajo involuntariamente todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

Él colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y la separó un poco. Le estaba costando mucho controlarse y el contacto directo no le estaba ayudando en absoluto.

- Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho. Pero más adelante las sabrás. O simplemente las recordarás.

Jean ladeó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos, al notar el tacto rudo de sus manos en la piel desnuda de sus hombros le había llegado un flash difícil de interpretar. Él estaba herido, ella en sus brazos y su entorno en llamas.

- Logan... yo... ¿Te he hecho daño en algún momento?

Él la miró sorprendido arqueando las cejas. Pensó muy bien antes de hablar

- Tu mutación es poderosa y a veces te resulta difícil de controlar. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Yo siempre estoy bien.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo y la acogió en sus brazos, cobijándola mientras notaba su respiración entrecortada por sus lloros. Cuando ella se tranquilizó, hizo ademán de querer separase, Logan aflojó el abrazo, permitiendo que ella le mirara directamente a los ojos.

- Realmente eres alguien especial.

Un rayo de corriente eléctrica le erizó el vello de la espalda al oír esa frase, le acarició la mejilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Reconfortante y breve, solo para que se sintiera mejor.

- Te acompañaré a tu habitación .

- ¿Tengo habitación? - preguntó confusa

Logan sonrió abiertamente – Tienes muchas cosas aquí, créeme – y la cogió de la mano para guiarla.

La dejó en la puerta y la cerró, quedándose fuera. El deseo de aclarar sus ideas era más fuerte que el de querer entrar.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Jean se encontraba sentada en un banco del jardín. Le encantaba salir a respirar aire fresco cada noche. El resplandor de las luces de la ciudad se abría paso entre los arboles que delimitaban la propiedad de la mansión. Era un espectáculo hermoso.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella giró la cabeza buscando el origen de la voz, era Tormenta. Sonrió.

- Si, claro, estaba tomando el aire – respondió mientras volvía a perder la mirada en el horizonte.

- Es duro todo lo que te está pasando, no soy capaz de ponerme en tu lugar pero imagino que no debe ser fácil - dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Es muy doloroso asumir que si él no me hubiera parado los pies hubiera destruido todo aquello que me importa.

- Tu mutación es poderosa Jean, es complicado controlarla

- Al parecer, la doble personalidad también – dijo realmente afectada.

Tormenta no respondió, era consciente de sus progresos tanto física como mentalmente. Ya era capaz de recordar casi todo y Fénix Oscura parecía controlada, al menos en apariencia.

Jean suspiró profundamente mientras se removía en el banco.

- Hace tiempo que no veo a Logan.

- Bueno, entra y sale mucho, es un espíritu inquieto.

- ¿Y no se despide cuando sale de viaje?

- No suele hacerlo, simplemente se va. Es algo habitual en él.

- Pero lleva seis meses fuera.

- Siempre vuelve – aseguró convencida.

Se hizo el silencio entre las dos mientras a Jean se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, había asumido que Logan se había ido de nuevo pero no esperaba que volviera. Había aprendido a vivir durante seis mesas sin él, intentando recordar cada momento vivido y asumiendo el poder destructivo de su propia persona. Su vida era un verdadero desastre. Estaba emocionalmente destrozada.

- Me voy a la cama, me encuentro cansada.

Tormenta no respondió, la vio levantarse del banco y se quedó allí, deseando que Logan volviera.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Tormenta siempre se levantaba temprano. Formaba parte de su rutina para gestionar la mansión de manera eficiente. Se sirvió un café solo y se sentó frente a la montaña de papeles que solía tener encima de la mesa. De repente se abrió la puerta del despacho generando una corriente de aire que revolvió todo a su paso.

- ¡Niños! ¿Cómo os tengo que decir que llaméis a la puerta antes de entrar? - protestó sin levantar la mirada

- ¡Joder! Si tuviera menos edad de la que tengo a lo mejor me hubiera planteado obedecerte

Ella levantó la vista para fijarla en la inesperada visita. Sonrió abiertamente.

- No sabes qué edad tienes – afirmó socarrona

- Pero... ¿a que me conservo muy bien?

- No tan bien, no tan bien – se levantó, rodeó la mesa y le abrazó unos instantes Cuando se separó un poco le observó el rostro - tienes ojeras.

- Tú también tienes bues aspecto – respondió complacido

- Cuéntame, ¿qué tal estas?

- No me quejo. ¿Y tu?

- Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

- Eso lo dudo bastante

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que ella rompió

- ¿No vas a preguntar por Jean?

Logan negó con la cabeza. Ella intentó descifrar algún tipo de expresión en su rostro pero no vio nada más que su autosuficiencia habitual. Aun así ignoró sus deseos y le explicó la evolución que había experimentado Jean, tanto a nivel mental como físico.

- Lo único que falla es su estado emocional. Está hundida.

- No me sorprende.

- No es fácil asimilar que estuvo a punto de destruir todo lo que era importante para ella, además de la muerte de Scott, de la que no recuerda nada – bajó la cabeza – sabe que estuvo a punto de matarte y le está costando recuperarse.

- No era ella – afirmó con voz afectada

- En eso te equivocas, si que era ella, la parte de ella que realmente debemos temer. Es peligrosa. Debe aprender a controlarse.

- Es un mutante de nivel 5, ¿qué esperas? No debe ser fácil albergar tanto poder.

Tormenta le miró socarrona – ¿No crees que es demasiada mujer para ti?, al fin y al cabo tan solo eres un tipo con el esqueleto metálico.

Logan levantó una ceja en una mueca de autosuficiencia.

- Pero indestructible – dijo triunfante.

- Mmmm, Magneto puede manipularte a su antojo.

- Magneto es gilipollas.

- Vale – sonrió divertida. Cambió el semblante – ¿vas a ir a verla? Está en su habitación.

Él negó con ligero movimiento de cabeza – Hoy no – se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Tormenta le vio alejarse, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas.

Jean supo inmediatamente que Logan había vuelto. Era consciente de que si no habían coincidido era porque él se había encargado de ello.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Dos días después de su regreso ella salió al jardín. Se dirigió al banco al que solia ir habitualmente y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo observar que allí había alguien sentado. Una silueta inconfundible se recortaba sobre el fondo ligeramente iluminado y se quedó quieta, titubeante. No sabía si continuar caminando o dirigirse de nuevo a la casa.

- No te quedes ahí – dijo Logan sin girarse– no muerdo.

Había olvidado su capacidad para identificar a quien tenía cerca sin necesidad de verle. Se le formó un pequeño nudo en el estomago pero decidió hacerle caso, al fin y al cabo, era su rutina, no tenía porque cambiarla.

Se sentó a su lado y le miró. Le pareció mas atractivo de lo que recordaba. Su característico corte de pelo felino, la barba de varios días y una mueca permanente de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Era realmente adorable. Sonrió con tristeza y fijó la vista en el infinito, en el resplandor de la cuidad. Él se incorporó un poco apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

- Este lugar da una falsa sensación de seguridad – afirmó con un hilo de voz oscura.

- Yo he venido a sentarme cada día desde que regresé.

- ¿Buscabas seguridad?

- No sabría decirte...

Logan respiró profundamente. Apoyó de nuevo la espalda en el respaldo del banco y cruzó los brazos

- ¿Como te encuentras?

- He recuperado la memoria si te refieres a eso – respondió cerrando lo ojos de rabia.

- ¿Duele?

Ella le miró sorprendida, parpadeando varias veces. Tardó unos instantes en responder.

- Tal y como sueles decir, siempre duele. Averiguar que has estado a punto de destruir todo lo que te importa, duele. Es un peso con el que tengo que aprender a convivir.

- ¿Y como lo llevas? - preguntó fijando sus penetrantes ojos en los suyos.

- Mal

Logan asintió levemente con la cabeza y le cogió la mano con suavidad, perdiendo la vista de nuevo en el infinito.

- ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?

- No hago planes, ya lo sabes - respondió tajante. Soltó su mano y se levantó del asiento – nos veremos mañana.

Jean ladeó la cabeza para observar la figura de la persona que tenía delante. No dijo nada, tan solo se conformó con verle desaparecer de su vista sin saber si le volvería a ver de nuevo al día siguiente.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, tan solo podía distinguir un tenue resplandor que le ayudaba a serenarse. Le gustaba imaginar que era capaz de fundirse con esa semipenumbra que divisaba a través de la ventana y de ese modo conseguía alejarse del sentimiento de culpa que llevaba permanentemente a cuestas. Un doble sonido seco llamó su atención, estaban llamando a la puerta. Sin dar el permiso para ello ésta se abrió.

- Imaginaba que estarías despierta

- Y yo imaginaba que habrías aprendido modales.

- Ya ves que no – replicó convencido

Ella dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia afuera mientras Logan se acercaba, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Su vista se acostumbró rápidamente a la poca luz de la habitación, permitiéndole observar la figura de Jean recortada sobre la ventana. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

- Esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad?

Jean asintió levemente con la cabeza dando un suspiro profundo.

- Ha habido muchos cambios en nuestras vidas – se giró hacia él - ¿qué haces aquí? Te hacía a miles de kilómetros - preguntó con desdén

- ¡Vaya! ¿Me atacas? - frunció el entrecejo - ¿por qué?

- Te alejo. Es distinto.

- ¿Por qué? - insistió

- Porque no puedo estar contigo. No te merezco. No merezco ni siquiera tu atención.

- Eso lo tengo que decidir yo, ¿no crees?

Jean resopló hastiada. Mantener una conversación con Logan siempre le resultaba agotador. Bajó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo. De pronto notó algo cálido en su vientre. Entornó los ojos para distinguir que era y percibió los dedos de Logan tocándola, justo a la altura de la herida. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y se le aceleró la respiración de manera involuntaria. Él deslizó su mano por debajo de la camiseta hasta alcanzar de nuevo la cicatriz. Pasó los dedos con delicadeza por cada una de las 3 marcas tan características. Sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Piensas que para mi es fácil vivir sabiendo que tuve que matarte por el bien de la humanidad? - retiró la mano – es de locos, Jean. Completamente absurdo. ¿Cuándo me ha importado a mi la humanidad?-

- Hiciste lo que te pedí. No te guardo rencor. Tuviste que elegir - respondió dedicándole una sonrisa conciliadora

- Elegí perderte. Aunque en realidad nunca te tuve.

- Eso no es cierto. Si me tenías pero yo no era capaz de reconocerlo. Yo siempre lo supe Logan. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que me cambiarias la vida.

- ¿Y ahora? - Levantó el rostro y el tenue resplandor le bañó el rostro.

Ella le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Se recreó en su permanente barba de tres o cuatro días. La había echado tanto de menos... Cuando despertó del letargo sintió un vacío en su interior cuya causa le era desconocida. A medida que avanzaba su recuperación comprendió que aquello se debía al anhelo por una persona insustituible que se hizo un hueco en su corazón y simplemente no había sitio para nadie más. Ni siquiera para Scott.

Cogió su mano y la puso en su cicatriz de nuevo, le pareció que temblaba ligeramente aunque él jamás lo admitiría. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Se inclinó sobre él, le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos y le besó. No hubo titubeos de ningún tipo, fue un beso sincero, necesario para responder una pregunta tan simple y tan complicada a la vez. Logan sintió como se le agarrotaban los musculos del estomago y se le encendía cada milimetro de piel. Se puso de pie sin romper el contacto y pasó los brazos por su cintura sin aferrarla, tan solo la rodeó, necesitaba todo el contacto posible. La besó con pasión pero sin fuerza, firme pero no brusco, profundo pero no sexual. Fue un beso para demostrarse el uno al otro lo que sentían.

Lo lógico hubiera sido que Logan la poseyera allí mismo, que le hubiera arrancado la ropa y hubieran pasado el resto de la noche fundidos en uno pero no era eso lo que él deseaba en aquellos momentos.

El sexo era superfluo para él, estaba recibiendo amor.

Fin


End file.
